


Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer.

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Cookies, Drabble, F/M, Flatmate Shenanigans, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Waya wants to kick Hikaru out, because you know, worst flatmate ever; only then Shindou's cute friend wouldn't come by anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer.

Akari has been staring at the doorway to Shindou’s new apartment for more than two minutes now.

It’s not that she’s apprehensive about her changing relationship with Hikaru, with how they are all adults now. Nor is she second guessing herself over what the mother’s club on their childhood street may have to say about Akari dropping off a gift of freshly baked cookies (plus some stealthily stowed cleaning products in her backpack), and what that may or may not imply.

It’s just. It’s just. There’s a trickle of bubbles coming out from the front door and it’s just so typical Hikaru that she’s not sure if she wants to laugh or cry.

Hikaru’s never going to really change, she can’t help but think, although judging by the; thumping towards the door that burst open, with Hikaru dashing out and down the corridor, calling out a “Oh hi Akari, talk to you later Akari, bye Akari” as he disappears down the fire escapes steps with angry rumblings echoing from the apartment; someone is very determined to try.

“SHINDOU, YOU GET BACK HERE”, an angry voice calls out once again, from inside the apartment, before a guy bursts out the door, with soap suds artistically dripping from his cargo pants before he halts and gapes in surprise at Akari.

Akari decides that she does owe Hikaru’s mother enough to try and postpone Hikaru’s ‘death by flatmate’ funeral and smiles her sweetest smile. “You must be Waya-san, Hikaru’s said so many good things about you. Is it alright if I come in and have a cup of tea, while waiting for Hikaru to come back?” while popping open the lid to deliciousness.

“Uh, it’s, it’s kind of”, Waya starts off stuttering before the smell of the fresh baked cookies hits him, “those smell pretty good”, he finishes.

“Ah thank you, that’s so sweet! Let’s have some together now, while we discuss how to Hikaru-proof the apartment.” She says, taking her victory now, since it’s going to take a fair bit of time to smooth things out before Hikaru returns.

To start with, teaching Waya how to ensure that the dish soap for the sink is much hider to find in comparison to the detergent for the dish washer.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: Cookies solve many things; but white vinegar is an excellent suds killer.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562405) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco)




End file.
